The Past and The Present
by EmoelmoRose
Summary: Isabella Swan, a close friend from Jasper's past makes an appearance in Forks Washington. The dangerous Vampire kicks up quite a mess, Alice dose the unthinkable, Edward falls in love, Carlisle's restraint is tested and the Volturi gets involved. Can Sleepy Forks Handle Edgy Isabella Swan? A story of betrayal, jealousy and of how even vampires have limitations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting Trip Interrupted**

The Constant need of hunting was beginning to drive Jasper crazy, although no one knew it the only reason he had converted to this life style was for Alice, she is his

everything after all.

He decided to deal with all of this for her, only for her. Why else would he spend a good chunk of his life going to high school over and over again. If it wasn't for Alice

he would probably living with Peter and Charlotte in Texas.

Jasper crouched high in the tree's poised and ready to strike every muscle ready to spring and attack, like panther watching his prey, coal black eyes never leaving the

large Buck that stood grazing completely unaware of its fate. Jasper eased the Buck into a false sense of security -_ the least he could do right?-_ the Buck looked up and

for some reason despite he false sense of peace that Jasper was projecting the Buck looked ready to run, so he launched himself off the branch easily dragging down

the buck, his teeth sinking into the flesh like butter.

Within moments the large Buck was drained, the entire time jasper was secretly hoping that the Buck would fight back do something out of the norm. Life was so...

_boring._

The burning in his throat receded but then he picked up a foreign set of emotions, they were wild and erratic almost like a newborns.

He felt excitement, anger, disappointment, happiness, hesitance, angst... who was this person? he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand erasing the very little

evidence of what had happened moments earlier but that's when the smell hit him, a scent that reminded him of burning wood laced with something sweet - honey or

was it strawberries? all he could determine before he was attacked was that the scent didn't belong to a human.

He was practically tackled at a speed that he almost missed, before he knew it he was lying on his back with a gorgeous brunette straddling him, mesmerizing crimson

orbs staring down at him a smirk playing at her perfect features.

**_Isabella Swan has arrived_**.

_"Hey There Major"_ she grinned, her perfect teeth glinting in the sunlight, Jasper rolled putting himself on top, he sat up pulling Isabella with him and into a tight hug.

_"Bells!"_ he breathed a huge grin on his face. Bella returned the hug._ " Where have you been?" _he immediately started interrogating the Chocolate haired Vampire.

Isabella ignored the question, her nostrils flared a bit she stood._ " Your Clan seems to have noticed my presence."_

Jasper stood as well " _You're not going Anywhere I hope you know that"_ his tone demanding but his Amber eyes pleading. She Smirked a bit "_ I assumed that much _

_Major_" In a blink of an eye the Cullen's arrived, a slight breeze caused by their arrival tousled Isabella's Hair a bit she smirked and looked over the Clan, and attempted

to play nice. _" Hello."_ she cracked a smile and noticed that The shortest out of all the women seemed to be staring her down, and the bronze haired one seemed to

very... interested in her?

Everyone's first response was originally hostile when they noticed the scars on her neck and arms, that were so similar to jasper's own, but they being aged Vampires

knew that She didn't seem to be a threat.

The Pale blond spoke_ " Hello I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme."_ he greeted a brilliant smile on his face. Jasper noticed that Bella's erratic emotions seemed to cool

down a bit and indifference seemed to be the main one. Alice grinned a false smile that only Isabella could see through. _"I'm Alice Jasper is **my** Mate"_ she said. Edward

shot her a glance and Jasper could feel her possessive emotions and furrowed his brow a bit when he noticed the underlying jealousy.

But Bella's only out ward reaction was a smirk but Jasper felt the annoyance. Jasper himself was beginning to develop an attitude. Didn't Alice trust him? _"I am Isabella _

_Swan an Old Friend Of Jasper's I've heard tons about you all"_ she paused as if searching her memory _" The Olympic Coven_" Carlisle smiled _" And I of you the Silver tongued _

_Vampire who charmed her way out of the Volturi's Clutches"_ Rosalie appeared to already dislike Isabella, was it because of her beauty maybe? Because Isabella is

indeed beautiful, even for a vampire. Extraordinarily graceful, Chocolate hair that seemed to flow, a perfect curved hourglass figure and plump red lips that looked silk

soft. Yes Isabella Swan was indeed beautiful.

_Perfected Perfection._


	2. Chapter 2

Now all the attention was definitely on Isabella if it wasn't before. Rosalie sneered in her direction. "Charming her way out of the Volturi's clutches?'' she scoffed and

combed her fingers through her blond hair._ " what did you do sleep with Aro?"_ Isabella's lip curled up in a fierce snarl Crimson red eyes practically glowing. At the same time

Emmett had a look of disbelief on his cherub like features, Alice was hiding a smirk and Carlisle opened his mouth to chastise Rosalie, and Jasper grasped Isabella's arm.

"Bella its not worth it" he said calmly and slowly, throwing as much calm and peace her way as possible, although he knew it would have no effect.

Having Bella tear apart Rosalie, could cause quite a few issues.

Rosalie finally seemed to sense the impending danger that she put her self in and got in a defensive stance. Isabella easily calmed herself down, not daring to stoop to

the blonds level. there were a million and one things she could say to the blond twat, yet she decided to ignore the pitiful jab. Rosalie decided she had better things to do

(_than put her life in danger_). Like staring in the mirror perhaps?

Emmett couldn't believe Rosalie, and so he didn't even bother to follow her. Edward spoke finally, a small smirk on his features. _"How exciting, been here less than 15 _

_minutes and already managed to piss off Rosalie? I think we're going to get along just fine."_

Emmett was silent, but a brief grin crossed his features, Alice out right laughed.

Bella decided it was time to go. She really couldn't speak to Jasper with his entire clan around_. " Nice meeting you all." _Isabella said sweetly,_ "I'll see you tomorrow_ _Jasper_"

Of course Jasper didn't want Bella to go, where the hell is she going? tomorrow? Vampires don't sleep! why couldn't she stay?

but by time he opened his mouth to protest she was gone and a angry little imp was glaring at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Too say the least Isabella Swan was disappointed. Jasper Whitlock, the war god of the south now reduced to feeding off of filthy animals. Isabella's lip curled into a

nasty sneer as she ran, and that little imp - a possessive little thing. Carlisle and Esme were sweet and kind as Isabella expected, the Blond Rosalie - well lets just say

next time Jasper won't be there to calm her down. Emmett was sweet from what she could see, he was loyal to his mate but not blindly. Finally Edward the bronze

haired one apparently that had a mutual dislike for Rosalie.

Isabella Jumped over the deep trench that separated the Cullen's territory from The Quilletes, as usual the wolves that were guarding the border immediately ran after

her. Isabella laughed she loved messing with the wolves, They ran after her but Bella was too fast, soon many more joined in the chase. You see Isabella Swan was

not like most vampire's. She had uncanny restraint against human blood, and multiple powers. Shape Shifting for example was on of her powers, but only a handful of

people knew about her Multiple powers and the Wolves weren't one of them.

So when She was boxed in by A large russet brown wolf and a coal black one, who she assumed was the alpha, she shifted into one of them a inky black wolf darker in

color than the alpha, they fumbled in shock and tried to regain their footing, but she was to far ahead.

Eventually she changed back when they stopped following her. She had more important things to worry about. Like how her best friend has fallen from greatness, and

getting school supplies for tomorrow.

She thought long and hard about attending Forks High the only thing good that would come out of that was spending time with jasper and trying to catch up. She still

couldn't believe that Jasper fed from animals! of all thing's! They were going to have a long conversation tomorrow.

Alice narrowed her amber eyes at me and I resisted the urge to snarl. _" How come I've never heard of Isabella?"_ she spat suspicion radiating of her. _" Because she _

_doesn't concern you"_ Jasper said evenly. Emmett noticed the quickly forming argument and decided to step in. Comic relief to the rescue..._ " Yeah Jasper! how come we _

_haven't heard of Isabella?!"_ Emmett mocked placing his hands on his hips _"Secrets that hot need to be shared_" he added making Edward silently laugh, Jasper smirked

but Alice wasn't amused._ " How come I couldn't See her coming?"_ Alice questioned tapping her foot. Jasper snarled a bit _" I don't know Alice maybe your powers are _

_failing?"_ he spat of course he was lying he knew for a fact the Edward couldn't probably read her mind and that Alice wouldn't be able to see her future, but it felt good

to snap back at his wife.

Edward furrowed his brow, jasper was right he couldn't read Isabella's mind. Alice huffed and ran probably back home. Jasper decided he would probably apologize

later, but now he was simply glad to have the little imp out of his sight.


End file.
